1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antibiotic substance and to a process for preparing same. More particularly, it relates to a novel antibiotic BN-213 substance produced by cultivating a BN-213 substance-producing strain of the genus Pseudomonas in a culture medium and recovering the BN-213 substance from the culture medium, and to a process for preparing same.
2. Prior Art
Known antibiotic substances whose chemical properties are similar to those of the BN-213 substance include Albocycline (The Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 20, pp. 261-266, 1967), Conocandin (Helvetica Chemica Acta, Vol. 59, pp. 2506-2514, 1967), Chilaphylin (The Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 26, pp. 126-130, 1973), and a new antibiotic substance 5057 (Japanese Patent Appln., Laid-Open No. 108902/1977). However, these are different from the BN-213 substance of the present invention as evidenced hereinafter.